


All Fools in Love

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, April Fools' Day, Fluff, M/M, POV Jackson, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Jackson wants to cheer Stiles up after he's had several jokes played on him. He might make a fool of himself in the process, but it's totally worth it.Jackson rolls the pebbles in his hand. The soft ticktick of the rocks is the only sound in the night. Well, that and the pounding of his heart, but he’s pretty sure only he can the latter. He checks his phone again. One more minute.His hands twitch to his jacket pocket, where he put his car keys. It’s not too late to leave.For Shipping With Stiles Week: Fool for Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jackson rolls the pebbles in his hand. The soft _ticktick_ of the rocks is the only sound in the night. Well, that and the pounding of his heart, but he’s pretty sure only he can the latter. He checks his phone again. One more minute.

His hands twitch to his jacket pocket, where he put his car keys. It’s not too late to leave. Stiles doesn’t know he’s here. _No one_ knows he’s here, not even Danny. He’s the only one who’ll know if he chickens out.

Stiles’ face when Jackson found him on the field that afternoon flashes through his mind again, and he squares his shoulders. He looks down at his phone. It’s time. _Fuck_. _Shit. Okay. Here goes nothing._

He throws the first pebble, flinching when it hits Stiles’ bedroom window, his nerves transforming the sound into a gunshot. He holds his breath and waits.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happens, not even a twitch of the curtains. He knows Stiles is in there. There’s a light on and every once in a while a shape moves by the window. It can’t be Stiles’ dad, because he’s working. Jackson checked. He throws another pebble. He almost throws the third right after it, when the curtains move. Jackson can’t see his face, but the backlit silhouette is definitely Stiles’. That’s how hopeless he is, he recognizes Stiles by his silhouette.

Stiles’ window doesn’t make a sound when it’s pushed open.

‘Jackson?’ Stiles whispers loudly, incredulously.

Jackson waves, nerves closing up his throat.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I wanted to–‘

‘Wait,’ Stiles interrupts him, holding up his hand. ‘You better come up before one of the neighbours calls my dad again.’

Jackson wants to ask what Stiles means by “again”, but thinks better of it. This is Stiles after all, and if anything he and Scott get up to here is even remotely like what the two get up to at school, Stiles is lucky his dad’s the Sheriff. He waits for Stiles to disappear to open the front door, but Stiles points to the tree next to the house. It looks easy enough to climb, and one of the thicker branches sticks out far enough that from there Jackson can jump onto the porch roof, and then climb through Stiles’ window.

‘I’m so fucked,’ he mutters under his breath as he drops the remaining pebbles and stuffs his phone in his pocket.

He quickly climbs up. When he reaches the window his breath catches in his throat. Stiles is still standing there, so close, looking at him with wonder.

‘I didn’t think you’d actually do it,’ Stiles says.

‘Well, I did. Now move so I can come inside,’ Jackson grumbles, his face heating up. They’re not even dating and he’s already doing whatever ridiculous thing Stiles asks of him.

Stiles steps aside. He bows when he says, ‘Enter, Your Highness.’

Jackson climbs into the room, giving Stiles a light shove when he passes him. It’s barely enough to move him, but Stiles gasps and flails dramatically. Jackson snorts. He sneaks a quick look around the room. It’s tidier than he expected. There are piles of papers and books on the desk, and the hamper is nearly overflowing, but the floor is relatively clear and the bed is more or less made.

‘So, what are you doing here?’ Stiles asks, sitting cross legged on his bed. He gestures for Jackson to take the desk chair.

Jackson stays where he is, in the middle of the room. He should’ve stayed by the window, or moved closer to the door, that would make his escape much easier if this doesn’t go as planned. He doesn’t move, though. Seeing Stiles so relaxed, in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, in Stiles’ own bedroom, makes it harder for him to breath, to think. He can’t remember anything of what he’d planned to say, all he can think is that Stiles looks really good like this. _How would Stiles look with his hair a little messed up, from sleep or Jackson_ _’s hands?_

‘Is this some kind of April Fools dare? Because three times was more than enough for being the butt of the joke in one day,’ Stiles says, pulling Jackson out of his fantasy. He looks small again, like he had that afternoon, the amusement of getting Jackson to climb up a tree fading fast.

Jackson bristles, and remembers why he’d decided to do this tonight. Three assholes had decided it would be hilarious to ask Stiles out as a joke today. Jackson had found him on the lacrosse field, sad and hurt, thinking that was all he was good for. Stiles hadn’t exactly said it like that, but the bitter way he’d laughed when he told Jackson about it was a pretty good indicator of his thoughts.

That laugh echoing through Jackson’s head, steels his resolve. Even if this doesn’t turn out the way he wants it to, even if Stiles says no, at least it’ll give Stiles enough of a confidence boost to put that annoyingly smug and beautiful smirk back on his face.

‘It’s not April Fools anymore.’ Jackson nods at the clock on Stiles’ nightstand.

‘It’s ten past midnight,’ Stiles whispers to himself. He looks more confused than Jackson’s ever seen him. ‘So what _are_ you doing here?’

‘Do you want to go out with me?’ Jackson asks.

Stiles flinches so hard, Jackson thinks he might’ve pulled something.

‘Right,’ Jackson says. He tries to keep his head up, but it’s hard. He thought Stiles might be surprised, he’s been pretty good at hiding his crush, but he didn’t expect Stiles’ reaction to be so visceral. ‘Guess that’s my answer. See you on Monday.’

He balls his hands into fists to stop them from shaking as he moves to the window. His ears are ringing and tears threaten to spill over. Fuck. He knew there was a good chance Stiles would say no, but he didn’t think it would hurt this much.

A hand on his arm stops him, and Jackson turns.

‘Is this a pity thing?’ Stiles asks. His hand clenches around Jackson’s bicep.

Jackson can’t read his expression very well in the low light, but he thinks there might hope in there. Or maybe that’s just him projecting his own feelings on Stiles.

‘I don’t do pity,’ Jackson reminds him.

‘So this is real? You’re really asking me out? Not as a joke, or out of pity, or… something else that _isn_ _’t_ you liking me?’

_That_ _’s hope, right? That_ _’s definitely hope Jackson hears in Stiles_ _’ voice?_

Jackson huffs and rolls his eyes. ‘No, I waited until it was no longer April Fools, then climbed up a tree, risking life and limb, to ask you out as a joke.’

Sarcasm was definitely the right way to go. Stiles’ smile is bright and beautiful. The grip on Jackson’s arm is no longer clinging, but excited.

‘You waited until past midnight so I would know you meant it,’ Stiles grins. ‘Dude, that is so romantic.’

‘Do you wanna go out with me or not?’ Jackson sighs, but he can’t help a small smile of his own.

‘How can I say no? I gotta prove I’m more romantic than you now,’ Stiles says. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to Jackson’s cheek. When he pulls back, his cheeks are a little more red than before.

‘That’s how it’s gonna be?’ Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows. ‘Just remember that I already climbed up a tree for you.’

‘I am never forgetting that,’ Stiles assures him. He lets go of Jackson’s bicep and lightly takes Jackson’s hands in his. His eyes flick down.

Jackson licks his lips, feeling smug when Stiles swallows and his eyes widen ever so slightly. He leans in and presses their lips together. Warmth spreads through his body, then settles in his chest. He breaks away, and climbs back out the window. Before he reaches his car, his phone chirps.

 **From Stiles:  
** WHAT THE FUCK?!! YOU CAN’T LEAVE A GUY HANGING LIKE THAT!!!

Jackson suppresses a giggle when replies.

 **To Stiles:  
** And yet I did

 **To Stiles:  
** You free this afternoon?

Jackson’s phone goes off several times as he gets into his car. The first texts are the glaring emoji and a picture of Stiles flipping him off. It’s the last one that makes Jackson smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

 **From Stiles:  
** I’ll pick you up at 3

He’s about to protest, but remembers that it’s Stiles’ turn to romance him. He sends back the blue car and heart eyes emoji, then throws his phone on the passenger seat. Before he’s even shifted the car into gear his phone goes off again. He grins. He can’t wait for their date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
